Antonio Fuoco
Antonio Fuoco (born 20 May 1996 in Cariati) is an Italian racing driver. Background Karting Born in Cariati, Fuoco began his karting career at the age of four. By 2007, he was claiming major victories, most notably in the 60 Mini category. In 2009, Fuoco moved to the KF3 category where he took third in the Italian Open Masters and finished vice-champion the following year, while claiming fourth in the 2010 WSK World Series. In the following two years, Fuoco stepped up to the KF2 category where he claimed top ten finishes in the CIK-FIA and WSK championships and the South Garda Winter Cup. After recording the best time in a Formula Abarth test session, Fuoco was signed to the Ferrari Driver Academy.Peter Allen, 'Ten karting stars to watch', formulascout.com, (Formula Scout, 26/09/2012), http://www.paddockscout.com/ten-karting-stars-to-watch, (Accessed 16/10/2018)'Ferrari Driver Academy - Antonio Fuoco', fda.ferrari.com, (Scuderia Ferrari), http://fda.ferrari.com/en/main-drivers/antonio-fuoco/, (Accessed 16/10/2018) Renault Rampage In 2013, Fuoco graduated to single-seaters in the Formula Renault championships with the Ferrari-affiliated Prema Powerteam outfit.Luis Miguel Martinez, 'Prema Powerteam signs Antonio Fuoco for Formula Renault 2.0 Alps', formulascout.com, (Formula Scout, 09/03/2013), http://www.paddockscout.com/prema-powerteam-signs-antonio-fuoco-for-formula-renault-2-0-alps, (Accessed 16/10/2018) Competing in two rounds of the Eurocup championship as a guest driver for Prema and full-time in the Alps championship for the Prema Junior team, Fuoco dominated Alps with six wins, five poles, five fastest laps and eleven podiums to claim the title over fellow Prema racers Luca Ghiotto and Bruno Bonifacio. European Formula 3 In 2014, coming off his victory in the Florida Winter Series, Fuoco reunited with Prema and graduated to the European Formula 3 championship.Marcus Simmons, 'Ferrari's latest protege Antonio Fuoco set for 2014 European F3', autosport.com, (Autosport, 01/10/2013), https://www.autosport.com/f3/news/110252/new-ferrari-star-fuoco-set-for-f3, (Accessed 16/10/2018 Racing alongside the likes of Felix Rosenqvist, Tom Blomqvist, F1 racers Esteban Ocon, Max Verstappen and Antonio Giovinazzi and IndyCar racers Ed Jones and Santino Ferrucci, Fuoco claimed two wins and finished the year fifth in the championship. GP3 Series In 2015, Fuoco moved to the GP3 Series with the British outfit and reigning constructors champions Carlin.Marcus Simmons, 'Ferrari protege Antonio Fuoco joins Carlin for 2015 GP3 Series move', autosport.com, (Autosport, 23/01/2015), https://www.autosport.com/gp3/news/117444/ferrari-protege-fuoco-joins-carlin, (Accessed 16/10/2018) Claiming only two podiums, Fuoco was marred by an inconsistent season, including crashes at the Red Bull Ring, Hungaroring, Spa and Monza, on his way to sixth in the standings. The following year, Fuoco switched to Italian outfit Trident following Carlin's decision to withdraw from the series.'Ferrari junior Antonio Fuoco to head Trident's four-car GP3 line-up', autosport.com, (Autosport, 23/01/2015), https://www.autosport.com/gp3/news/122653/ferrari-fuoco-to-lead-trident-assault, (Accessed 16/10/2018) Enjoying an upturn in performance, Fuoco took two victories to finish third after a lengthy championship battle with Alexander Albon and fellow Ferrari junior and eventual champion Charles Leclerc. FIA Formula 2 In 2017, Fuoco reunited with the Prema outfit and graduated to the championship alongside Leclerc.'Ferrari juniors Leclerc, Fuoco to join GP2 champions', f1i.com, (F1i.com, 28/11/2016), http://f1i.com/news/82990-ferrari-juniors-leclerc-fuoco-join-gp2-champions.html, (Accessed 16/10/2018) Overshadowed by Leclerc, Fuoco achieved one victory at Monza, following the penalising of Luca Ghiotto, and claimed eighth in the championship. The following year, Fuoco returned to the championship, competing with debutants Charouz Racing System.'Charouz to run Ferrari Academy drivers Antonio Fuoco and Louis Deletraz', motorsportweek.com, (Motorsport Week, 14/12/2017), https://www.motorsportweek.com/news/id/16500, (Accessed 16/10/2018) Scoring two victories in the Monaco and the Abu Dhabi sprint races, Fuoco ended his season seventh in the championship. Formula E History In October 2018, Fuoco was named alongside fellow F2 driver Maximilian Günther as one of two drivers who would test Dragon Racing's number six car in the Valencia Test.'Entry list announced ahead of pre-season testing', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 15/10/2018), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2018/october/entry-list-announced-ahead-of-pre-season-testing/, (Accessed 16/10/2018) References References: Category:Italian Drivers Category:Test Drivers Category:Dragon Racing